


For Argument's Sake

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, argument, mention of unsub, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The team's new press liaison makes a mistake when delivering information to the media, Aaron is furious and lets the reader know. Things only get more intense when they have to share a hotel room.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	For Argument's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun request to do from an ask on my tumblr (ssahotchswife). I hope you enjoy it!

Looking at photos of murder victims day in and day out was really starting to wear on you. Every day brought a new file full of women your age, older, younger, every one of them mutilated and tortured. Aaron had warned you that profiler fatigue would begin to set in around the six-month mark, but you weren’t a profiler. As the press liaison to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you saw your fair share of horror committed by humans, and you were more than okay with leaving that barrier between yourself and the inside of the mind of every psychopath that passed your desk. Plus, you were pretty sure you weren’t talented enough to be a profiler, despite Aaron’s arguments to the opposite.

“I promise you’d be better at it than you think,” He’d said one day while you were going over files with him in his office. “I bet you’d even be better than some of us on the team, not me of course, but one of the others.” You laughed at his teasing of the team.

“I doubt it, Aaron, but I appreciate your confidence,” You said. “I know your last press liaison had profiling skills, but I’m definitely not her. I’m probably not even qualified enough to be press liaison to this unit, I just tricked someone on the interview board to hire me.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short, (y/n), you’re great at your job and I see potential in you,” He said thoughtfully. “You’re more perceptive and smarter than you think. Not to mention you’re good on your feet. Just give it a thought.”

When the team’s former press liaison JJ had taken the profiler exam and become a member of the unit as a profiler they’d hired you to take over her job, and so far you’d been fairly happy with your new position. The work was hard, both emotionally and at times physically, but the team was full of people that made you excited every day to come to work. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was one of those people, and perhaps the number one reason why you were so happy at this job that taxed you so much. He was your sunny spot in an otherwise incredibly doom-filled job, even though he himself wasn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows.

The file on your desk now was a pretty nasty one, someone in North Platte, Nebraska was kidnapping and murdering single mothers and dumping their bodies in highly public places. You could hear the team laughing and talking down at their desks and you sighed, knowing you were about the decimate that joy with the case in your hand. Gathering each of the files, you stepped out of your office and made your way to Aaron’s.

“We have a case,” You said, Aaron looked up from the file on his desk, his brown creased in concentration. “Nebraska. It’s bad, Aaron.”

“They’re all bad,” He sighed, pushing his chair back from the desk. “Alright, gather the team.”

After the meeting in which you detailed the horrific details of the case to the team, you boarded the jet with everyone to head to Nebraska. You ended up sitting across from Aaron, watching him flip idly through the papers in his hand. It wasn’t professional, you knew it wasn’t, to stare at your boss like this. He was just so incredibly handsome that it took your breath away sometimes. That ever-present scowl and furrowed brow, as familiar to you as your own face by now, was not off-putting to you as it was to everyone else. The rest of the team claimed that you were never supposed to interrupt Aaron when he had that look on your face, but if anything that’s when you interrupted him most, to get him out of his own mind. It was those moments that made you want to be able to climb into his lap and kiss him until every worry he had in that beautiful brain of his was gone. Aaron must have felt your gaze on him as he looked up at you and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Nothing, sorry,” You answered his silent question.

“You don’t have to be sorry, (y/n),” He chuckled. “You do have to tell me what you were thinking about, however.” It was a joke, you knew it was, but you still couldn’t help the way your cheeks heated at the idea of telling him that you were practically undressing him in your mind.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” You smiled

“I really do,” He gave you a small grin.

“Okay, I was thinking about the fact that Derek and Spencer are going to kill me when I tell them they’re sharing a bed at the hotel I booked.” Aaron huffed out a loud laugh.

“I guess the hotel selections in North Platte aren’t as glamorous as one might think.”

“Not exactly,” If you could bottle his smile and keep it for later you would. This easy back and forth between you came naturally and had ever since you’d gotten the job. You loved everyone on the team, but Aaron was your favorite, no contest. He made you feel confident and supported, and you could only hope that you did the same for him.

“So, who gets the room to themselves?”

“That would be me,” Rossi interjected into the conversation from behind you. “Sorry, kid, but I’m an old man so I get the single.”

“Uh,” You said. “Okay. So, with JJ and Emily sharing I guess that makes us-”

“Roomies.” You flushed and nodded at him, suddenly unable to speak, he smiled kindly.

There was so much you should have said, but you were frozen in terror and anticipation about spending the night with Aaron. Penelope came on the plane’s video phone then to give more details about the case and dragged your focus away from the night ahead.

Although, as the day went on you couldn’t help but obsess about sleeping in the same bed as Aaron. Every time you caught a glimpse of him throughout the day it would slam into your mind again that you would be sharing not only a room but a pair of sheets with that man. As much as you were nervous about how intimate it would be, you would be lying if you said weren’t excited about it. Being able to observe his nightly routine, being the last face he saw before he went to sleep, it was almost too much for you to handle.

The team was stumped by this case; you knew they had to be when they asked your opinion on the case. You assured them that you would be no help, but if they had anything for you to give to the press, then you would be happy to oblige. By around 4:00 they had the profile and a piece of news for you to address to the media to entice the unsub to make contact, Aaron had handed you the paper and, when your hands touched briefly, you felt a spark fly through you. He had pointed out which part you were supposed to read on-air and which part you needed to keep private for the reporters when you were sure cameras and tape recorders weren’t running. Apparently, the killer was hunting women with connections to very specific grocery stores, the team believed there was a childhood incident at this specific chain of stores, and they wanted to be able to stake out the stores and bus terminals with routes that lead to the stores in his hunting area without alerting him to that fact.

“The man we’re looking for drives a 1975 Dodge,” You said at your podium. “He is targeting women between the ages of 30-45, we believe he is armed and extremely dangerous, though we do not consider him to be all that bright. We will be watching all of the bus stops with routes to Donaldson’s brand grocery stores in a-” Your stomach bottomed out as you realized what you were reading. Behind the camera, Aaron’s furious glare met you and you knew you had screwed up.

“I’m sorry, did you say he’s taking women who are going to Donaldson’s?” One reporter asked. “So, people should stay clear of public transportation that’s going to the grocery store?”

“Uh – we can’t – uh – you – I –” You stuttered, mind going completely blank.

“We ask that you disregard the last thing our Press Liaison just said.” Aaron moved you away from the microphone. “Including that statement in your newscasts will get people killed. Thank you for your time.” The press representatives talked amongst themselves as they started packing their things up to leave the precinct and run the story.

“Aaron, I’m so –” He cut you off by putting a hand up.

“Do you realize the danger you put every woman in a 30-mile radius in? If you had been live on the news the unsub would have been informed that we know how he finds his victims and he would have likely changed his plans and devolved.” The rest of the team stood by awkwardly as Aaron yelled at you, loud enough that the entire precinct could hear it, angrily enough to make you want to crawl in a hole for a few days out of shame.

“I – yes, sir, I realize that –”

“I don’t think you do, (y/l/n),” Aaron snapped. “If you did, you wouldn’t have done it.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I wasn’t thinking –”

“Clearly,” He spit out at you with disgust.

“Will you let me finish a freaking sentence?” You cried. “Honestly, it was a mistake, everyone makes them, but standing here berating me in front of everyone isn’t going to take back my mistake and it’s not going to help you find the unsub or his victim.”

“Let’s just hope we still have a victim to find,” Aaron looked at his watch angrily. “I guess I was wrong about you.”

“What about me?” You asked, feeling your temper rise even higher at his judgment.

“Maybe you are better off as press liaison,” Aaron said. “Or maybe you were right and you’re not cut out to be in this unit at all.” The words cut you like a knife. He was throwing your own words back in your face to make you feel like shit for what you did. You knew you’d made a mistake, but you didn’t deserve to be treated like this. That heavy feeling your eyes always got before you started crying slowly eased in, and you desperately willed yourself not to cry in front of Aaron.

“You can take that up with the proper departments when we get back to Quantico, then,” You said, your voice cracking as you said it, the sound of it defeating whatever willpower you had and pushing tears over your lower eyelids. “Again, I apologize for my mistake, sir.” Aaron leaned back, wide-eyed as he saw your tears, the rest of the team looked horrified.

“(Y/n),” He said, holding his hand out to you. You stepped out of his reach, wiping a tear away. “I didn’t mean to –”

“You’ll have to excuse me,” You sniffled. “I’m going to go collect myself, I’m sure you’ll be fine without me. Agent Hotchner is correct, I’m hardly qualified to be here.”

The click of your heels on the linoleum floor was loud because everything else in the precinct was silent. You were acting a lot more confident than you felt as you marched into the ladies’ room to hunch over a sink and sob your eyes out. It pained you to know that a man had reduced you to crying in a bathroom like you were back in seventh grade, and it was especially painful that Aaron had been the one to make you so emotional.

“(Y/n)?” JJ asked, pushing open the door. You sucked the last of your sobs in and wiped the tears from your cheeks, wishing your face wasn’t quite so red. “I just wanted to check on you, are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” You said, your smile too forced. “Is everything okay out there?”

“Oh – yeah, we’re just about to head out to the last abduction site if you want to join us.”

“Did Agent Hotchner ask for me to go with?” She shook her head tentatively. “Then I’ll just stay here, I wouldn’t want to be in anyone’s way.”

“Are you sure?” You nodded. “Okay, well, then I guess I’ll just tell them we should get going.” You gave her a small smile and watched her leave the bathroom.

By the time you finally crept out of the restroom and rejoined the investigation the team was just about to leave. You could feel everyone watching you as you tried to ignore the way Aaron was looking you over so intently. It was a relief when they finally piled into the SUVs and took off for their fieldwork. Over the rest of the evening, you were basically alone at the precinct with the city police as the team was in the field doing work, and you enjoyed the reprieve from the awkward glances of your coworkers and the feel of Aaron’s eyes on you.

When the team came back into the precinct hours later it was dark outside and you were exhausted, having had the longest day you’d had since joining the bureau. Given that it was nearing midnight, Aaron suggested everyone go to the hotel to get some rest. You’d stopped there earlier in the day and had checked everyone into their rooms, so you distributed keys and room numbers as the team began filing out of the precinct and into the cars back to the hotel. When you got to the last two keys it finally smacked you over the head again, you were rooming with Aaron. After the argument you’d had with him the last thing you wanted was to be sharing a room, let alone a bed, with him, but you were a professional and you weren’t about to start whining about sharing a room with a man you’d called a friend for so long.

The hotel was run down and mildewy, and it was the nicest hotel in the town. Your room with Aaron was at the far end of the longest hall in the world. Aaron was quiet as you walked the length of the hallway and ended up at the door to your room, finally taking the card out of your hand and swiping it himself after your fourth failed attempt. It went green right away for him and he pushed the door open, the single bed in the middle of the room taunted you and your earlier excitement.

“Do you want to shower?” His first words directly to you in hours.

“No,” You said, plopping your bag on the bed and pulling your pajamas out. “I showered this morning.”

“I’m going to take a quick one,” You nodded absently to him.

Hearing the lock click on the bathroom door you quickly changed into the pajamas you had brought and wished you’d brought more sensible ones. As far as you knew you were going to be in the room alone until Rossi declared that he got the single room, so you’d only brought a tank top and little frilly shorts. Of course you were also wearing your work bra at the moment which was impossible to sleep in because it was so uncomfortable so you’d have to forgo it, great.

Aaron wasn’t kidding when he said a quick shower, he was back within ten minutes, now dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers. He must have assumed you’d already be in the bed by now because he looked surprised to see you when he walked out. The way his gaze dragged down your body, halting at your nipples hardening from the cold hotel air, his attention normally would have spread a tingly sensation throughout you, but you couldn’t feel anything but judged by his analyzing stare now. You wished you could enjoy the sight of him in his very domestic pajamas, as you were so excited for this morning. Now, you forced yourself to look away from him and grab your toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing past him into the bathroom.

When you emerged, your mouth now minty fresh, Aaron lay face up in the bed, under the covers and staring at the ceiling. You stole a moment and just watched him, heartbroken at how excited you had been to share this intimate moment with him, wishing more than anything that you could change how disappointed you felt in your bones.

“Lights off?” You asked, breaking him from his daze.

“Yes, please,” He said quietly. Even in the dark, you could feel his eyes on you as you climbed into the bed next to him, grateful you couldn’t see the look on his face as you slid under the covers.

It was quiet, the only sound passing between the two of you were the sounds of your breath and small shuffling noises of the sheets. When his foot brushed yours briefly you thought it might kill you. Despite the fact that you were angry with him, you still a serene calmness laying there next to him in the dark. You could tell he was still awake, staring at the ceiling, and you wondered if he was lying there thinking about you. It was a long-shot, but you hoped that maybe part of him was thinking about you as much as you thought about him.

“Are you awake?” Aaron asked, his voice quiet.

“Yeah,” You said, blinking as the small bedside lamp on Aaron’s side of the bed flicked on, creating a soft glow of light in the room.

“I’m sorry, (y/n),” Tears pricked in your eyes at the sincerity in his voice. “I got carried away, and I said things I shouldn’t have.”

“Thank you for saying that, Agent Hotchner,” You said, hating how tearful it sounded. 

“Agent Hotchner,” He scoffed under his breath. “I guess I deserve it after what a jerk I was.”

“No comment,” You thought you heard him chuckle softly, but you couldn’t be sure. He was quiet again, the only noise your small sniffling as you embarrassingly wiped tears from your eyes. Suddenly, his frame was leaning over you, his dark eyes peering into yours. “Aaron?” You asked.

“I don’t want to be the one making you cry,” Aaron said, wiping away a stray tear from your cheek. “Moan, whimper, beg, sure but never cry.” Goosebumps erupted on your skin at his hushed words. Did he mean it? You hoped beyond all hope that he wasn’t bluffing.

Slowly, he dipped his head, his lips mere millimeters away from yours. You closed your eyes and waited for him to drop a kiss on your lips, but it never came. When you blinked your eyes open he was searching your face, and you realized he was waiting for you to kiss him, to give you the option of stopping this before it started. Like that was ever an option for you, even if your mind wanted to hold out, your body had an agenda of its own as you leaned up and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

Aaron pulled back from the dizzying kiss, brow furrowed as he looked at you underneath him. Without thinking, you smoothed the crease between his brows with your thumb, dragging it down his nose, his bottom lip, his chin. The tenderness threatened to break you, and you worried if it was too much. You knew how you felt about him, where you wanted this night to go, and if he decided he’s made a mistake you’d respect him, but your heart would be broken.

“Everything okay?” You asked quietly. Aaron leaned down and kissed you softly.

“I’m just taking it in,” He replied. “Having you in my arms. I never thought it would happen, and I don’t want to miss a single thing, not an expression, or a gasp, nothing.”

His hand stroked your waist under your tank top delicately, forcing a breath from you as he stroked up your side to cup your breast. Against your warm skin, Aaron’s hand was freezing, your nipple hardened instantly, and he pinched it between his fingers. Already you were feeling slick between your thighs. After lavishing attention on your left breast, he moved his hand to the right, watching you squirm under his touch.

Aaron didn’t waste time, when he was satisfied with fondling your breasts he slowly stroked his hand down your body, keeping his eyes on yours the whole time. A small grin opened on his lips when you gasped as his hand slipped under the band of your shorts and underwear. His finger traced the lines of your pussy tenderly, and when he dipped his finger into your slit you arched your back, letting out a low moan.

“Keep your eyes on me,” He commanded softly.

Your gaze never left his, even as Aaron started circling your clit with his thumb, his first two fingers gently pushed into you and began moving in and out. There was something about the way he watched you as his fingers pleasured you, gauging what you liked and what made you moan. Your breath panted out of you as you grew closer and closer to your climax.

“You can do it,” Aaron encouraged. “I want to see you come.” You did just that, arching towards the ceiling with a moan, feeling his arm draped over your hip with his hand still inside you. “So beautiful.” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to your neck.

Feeling bold, you slid your hand to the side slightly, eyes widening when you made contact with the hard length of Aaron’s cock through his boxers. He smiled down at you, pulling his hand out of your shorts and bringing his fingers that had been inside your pussy to his lips, pushing them into his mouth and licking you off him. The sight turned you on more than you would have thought it would, and clearly it turned him on if the twitch in his cock was to be believed.

Before you could slip your hand into his boxers and wrap your hand around his cock, Aaron pushed himself up, the covers slipping away from the two of you. You could only watch as he moved in front of you and slipped your bottoms off, leaving you bare from the waist down. Your fingers played with the hem of your top, and when you saw Aaron strip himself of his own shirt you followed suit. His beautiful form displayed before you made you hungrier for him, you wanted him inside you, making you melt.

“I want you, Aaron,” You sighed. Naked desire flashed in his eyes at your words, spurring him into action.

He climbed off the bed quickly and dug in the go bag on the dresser, when you saw him pull out the silver foil-wrapped condom you wondered how you ended up here. Even in your wildest fantasies for the evening you never would have imagined that you would actually be naked and waiting for Aaron to stuff you with his cock and make you scream. As he pulled his boxers down you got your first glimpse at the beautiful length of him, a shiver of anticipation rolled through you. Aaron situated himself on his knees in front of you, lifting your legs to wrap around his waist, the tip of his cock tracing your slit.

“I want you too, (y/n), all to myself,” He grunted as he plunged deep into your pussy.

You moaned as he filled you to the hilt before pulling out completely and slamming back in, setting a hard and fast pace. Every inch of you was on fire as he fucked you relentlessly, spearing his hips into you. Your moans grew louder and you didn’t care if the entire hotel, your team included, knew that you were getting annihilated by your boss’s cock.

“God your pussy feels so good wrapped around me,” Aaron groaned as he pumped into you.

“Fuck,” You moaned in response.

He must have needed to come and wanted you to come first because he reached down and rubbed your clit in furious circles once more. It worked, your orgasm washed over you in wave after wave of glorious pleasure and you came with his name on your lips.

“Aaron,” You moaned. “Oh god, yes.”

“Shit,” Aaron groaned, thrusting into you even as he came from the feeling of your pussy clenched around him. “Fuck, (y/n), you’re incredible.”

Aaron pulled out of you as your orgasms subsided, collapsing on the bed next to you. You leaned over and brushed a small kiss to his forehead before slipping the condom from his softening cock and jumping up from the bed to run into the bathroom. When you returned from disposing of the used condom and cleaning yourself up, Aaron was laying on his side waiting for you. He smiled when you climbed back into the bed and lay on your side facing him. Gently, he pulled the covers back up and over the both of you.

“I take it I’m no longer being fired?” You asked quietly, tracing his collar bone with your fingertips. Guilt flashed in Aaron’s eyes as he remembered his earlier words to you, you kissed the expression away.

“I really am sorry, (y/n),” He said. “I didn’t mean what I said, you’re an integral part of this team.”

“I know,” You responded softly. “I forgive you, and I’m sorry for endangering the assignment.”

“Don’t worry about that,” He assured you.

“I worry about everything, Aaron, you must know this by now,” He laughed at your words. “I worry about you when you’re in the field, I worry that I don’t belong here, I worry about what shoes to wear. I’m a worrier.”

“You belong here, on the team,” Aaron said, pulling you in closer to him. “You belong with me, in my arms.”

“Do you promise?” He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d ever let you go,” You snuggled up next to him.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Aaron smiled and wrapped his body around you, holding you as close as he possibly could through the night. 


End file.
